


Close Quarters

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossover Threesome, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Draco lands them in a tight spot. It’s a good thing Hermione and Natasha know how to pass the time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Hermione Granger/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Truth or Dare?





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Truth_or_Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Truth_or_Dare) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dare: (Scenario) Character A is stuck in a broom cupboard with Character B and Character C

“ _Lumos_.” Draco stared around them in confusion. “What in the—”

“A broom closet? Really, Draco, you couldn’t have chosen anywhere worse, could you?” Hermione grumbled. “We are in the complex, right?”

“Yes, Granger, we are.” Draco rolled his eyes. “And for your information, I was trying to dodge bullets and spellfire while apparating all three of us, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Will the two of you stop arguing?” Natasha hissed jiggling the door handle. “We need to figure out how we’re going to get out of here, but the door is locked.”

“Let me try,” Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and tapped it against the knob as she whispered, “ _Alohomora_.”

Nothing happened.

Hermione tried other unlocking spells she knew, but without any luck. Draco even tried his hand at a couple he knew, but the doorknob did not budge.

“We’re stuck until someone comes by,” Draco said as he leaned back against the wall.

“What about apparition?”

Draco shook his head. “That’s a no go; I tried while you were working on the door.”

Hermione looked at Natasha. “You don’t happen to have your mobile, do you?”

The redhead pulled her phone from her pocket and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. “It’s dead.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We’ll have to wait until someone walks by,” Natasha replied. She reached for Hermione’s hand and tugged her into her arms. “Come here, love.”

Hermione went willingly into her girlfriend’s arms and snuggled into her side.

Draco frowned. “Do you two really have to do that right now?”

“You’re just jealous that Hermione’s my girlfriend,” Natasha smirked.

“Not bloody likely,” Draco groused.

Natasha looked at Hermione and winked. “He’s totally jealous,” she whispered.

“You’re up to something, aren’t you?” Hermione whispered back.

“Maybe,” Natasha replied. She squeezed Hermione’s hip as she trailed her left hand up her arm. Natasha lowered her voice so Draco couldn’t hear her. “We both want him, so let’s give him a show.”

Hermione hummed as she wrapped both arms around Natasha’s waist, “Hm, I like the way you think.”

Natasha tangled her hand in Hermione’s curly hair and pulled her head back so she could look at her. She lowered her head and pressed her lips against Hermione’s.

Draco’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched the two women kiss. He had assumed they were just going to snuggle with each other as they waited for someone to happen by where they were stuck, but he had apparently thought wrong. Draco was reasonably sure that no one knew of the crush he had on the two women, but he had a feeling that if they kept this up, his secret wouldn’t stay in the dark for very long.

Hermione slid her hands down to Natasha’s arse and gave it a squeeze, causing the other woman to moan into her mouth.

Natasha pulled back and whispered against Hermione’s lips, “You are a naughty witch.”

“You love it,” Hermione replied.

“I do,” Natasha said as she released Hermione’s hip.

_SMACK_

Hermione groaned out loud as Natasha’s hand made contact with her arse.

Natasha preceded to smack Hermione’s arse a few more times before she caressed the heated skin she could feel through her black skin-tight trousers.

“You love torturing me, don’t you?” Hermione asked as she buried her head in the juncture of Natasha’s neck and shoulder.

“Very much so,” Natasha replied with a smirk. She slid her other hand into Hermione’s hair and tugged.

Hermione’s head came away from where she had placed it, and she looked at Natasha. Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

Natasha knew that she had a similar look in her eyes. Her grip tightened in Hermione’s hair as she surged forward.

Their lips crashed together as Hermione met her halfway and they devoured each other.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Draco chanted over and over as he watched them. He’d always fantasized of watching two women together, but the reality of seeing it before him was so much better than anything he could have ever dreamed up.

Hearing him, Natasha broke her kiss with Hermione. She glanced over at Draco and snickered, “Doing okay over there?”

He didn’t reply.

“Go get him,” Natasha whispered in Hermione’s ear.

Hermione gave one last squeeze to Natasha’s arse before she left her girlfriend’s embrace. Seconds later, she was standing in front of her former school enemy turned colleague across the pond.

“Draco?” Hermione reached up to caress his cheek.

He startled at her voice being so close to him. Draco looked down at her, his eyes wide. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Hermione looked up at him and smiled. “Or do you want to kiss Natasha?”

“Or do you want to kiss both of us?” Natasha asked as she joined them.

Draco looked between the two women and said, “Both. Definitely both.”

“Good,” Natasha replied. She nudged her girlfriend.

Hermione didn’t waste any time as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed Draco.

Draco eagerly returned her kiss.

Natasha watched them for a few moments before she stepped closer and pressed her lips against Draco’s neck.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She slid a hand between them, pressing a hand against Draco’s erection she could feel through the cloth covering him. Natasha also ran a hand up Hermione’s back, tangling her fingers in her hair. Natasha loved Hermione’s unruly curls as they gave her something to hold on to. It didn’t hurt that her girlfriend had a thing for a little pain. She pulled on Hermione’s hair, forcing her to break her kiss with Draco.

He groaned at the feeling of Natasha’s hand against his cock and the loss of Hermione’s lips against his.

Natasha chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry, Draco. We’re just getting started. I just wanted a kiss first.”

Draco tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer. He winked at her. “A kiss, I can do.”

He dropped his head to press his lips against hers. His lips were warm and slightly swollen from his kiss with Hermione and Natasha revelled in the way he took control.

She was the one that typically took the lead between her and Hermione, but with Draco taking charge, she could understand why her girlfriend enjoyed giving up that little bit of control for a while.

Draco tore his lips from hers as he growled out, “Fuck, Granger.”

Natasha looked to see that Hermione had dropped to her knees and she was sliding down the zipper on Draco’s trousers.

“It’s Hermione,” the brunette witch said with a wink. She reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock. Hermione looked at Natasha, a twinkle in her eyes. “Care to join me?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Natasha replied as she dropped to her knees next to Hermione.

“This is not happening,” Draco murmured.

Hermione laughed as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. “I’m pretty sure it is, Draco.”

He stared down at the two women in wonder. “Someone pinch me.”

“How about if we suck your cock instead?” Natasha suggested.

Draco nodded jerkily.

Natasha watched Hermione’s hand as she slowly moved it up and down Draco’s cock for a few seconds before she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip.

A loud thunk echoed around the small room as Draco’s head hit the wall behind him. “Fucking hell,” he cried out.

“Sh,” Hermione said. “We haven’t cast a silencing spell, so anyone could hear you if you’re not quiet enough.”

“It feels so good,” Draco replied.

Hermione grinned. “That’s what we like to hear, but quietly.”

Natasha slid his cock further into her mouth, and Hermione twisted her wrist on the downward stroke. Draco’s jaw dropped.

The sound of the door rattling and a voice on the other side, had the three of them scrambling to right themselves before the door opened.

“What are the three of you up to in here?” Maria Hill asked from the doorway.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the tall, imposing woman as Draco stood behind her, hiding his prominent erection tenting his trousers.

Natasha took pity on the other two, replying, “We had to make a quick escape as the skirmish wasn’t going our way and Draco accidentally apparated us into the broom closet here.”

“We couldn’t use magic to get out of the broom cupboard, and Nat’s mobile was dead,” Hermione added, “otherwise, we would have called.”

Maria looked from Hermione to Natasha to Draco before looking back at Hermione. Her lips twitched, and she raised an eyebrow as she pointed out, “Better me than Fury.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re not going to say anything?”

“Don’t let it happen again and I won’t,” Maria replied.

“Thank Merlin,” Draco whispered from behind the two women.

Maria chuckled as she stepped back to let the trio leave the little room.

Natasha grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Both of you come on.”

Hermione reached for Draco’s and followed Natasha.

“Thank you, Agent Hill!” Hermione called as the trio headed down the hall for her and Natasha’s room.

Maria’s laughter followed them as they disappeared around the corner.


End file.
